Next eventful 24 hours
by skinsstar7
Summary: My first Fic. What happened after the love ball and the morning after that. Not a great summary or title i know. More info on this story inside just read the A/N. Anyway please read and review guys. hope you all enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, first fic so please be nice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins, the characters or anything to do with the show.**

**Copyright: No copyright intended.**

**Rated M**

**A/N: I'm hoping this is going to be about 10 chapters, what happened the night of the love ball after Emily and Naomi left. And what happened the morning after. I have an idea for a sequel. But want to gauge peoples reaction to my writing first. Anyway enough talking. Here's Chapter 1.**

**Next eventful 24 hours - Hope people enjoy.**

**CHAPTER 1**

I couldn't believe that she had just done all of that for me, stood up to Katie which I think is likely to be the first time in her life that she has ever done that, and I'm so proud of her for it. Declared her love for me in front of a hall full of people not stopping once to worry about what people thought, because Emily.. well she didn't care. The Emily that I just saw in there is the Emily I fell in love with, not a shy shell of a girl who's constantly shadowed by her sister. But Emily who stood up for what she believed in and was her own person.

"I love you to" I said as we walked down the college steps hand in hand.

"I know" was the reply I got.

I couldn't help but smile at that, it was a typical Emily reply. Typically us actually. It reminded me of the lake. My mind started going a 100 miles an hour at thoughts of the lake like it usually did when I thought about it. Which was all the time. But everything was different now. I wasn't thinking fucking hell what have I done. I was thinking fucking hell why didn't I do this sooner. All the time I've wasted being a twat about it. I love her I really do.

"I'm in love with Emily Fitch" I screamed it as loud as a could into the night, not to anyone in particular just to everyone. Letting Emily know I couldn't careless who knew. Anymore.

"Has anyone ever told you, you are fucking mental Campbell" Emily said to me whilst laughing.

I didn't bother to answer her I just stopped walking pulled her towards me, she looked confused at first until I pushed my lips on to hers, I felt the tingles run through my body at the contact and I think Emily did as well because I could feel her body shaking against me. I put my hand on the back of her head hoping that she would let me deepen this kiss. She knew what I wanted and quickly obliged putting her hands on my hips to pull me closer and opening her mouth for my tongue. I slipped my tongue inside her mouth and Emily moaned into my mouth at the kiss which was quickly becoming more and more heated. That in turn made me moan to. Just hearing her I wanted her so much, wanted to show her that I loved her, needed her, wanted her, and was sorry for everything that I had put her through.

I pulled away reluctantly knowing this was leading somewhere, and what we both wanted couldn't be done here in the middle of the street. Emily started to protest and lent in to kiss me again but I moved my head back and raised my eyebrows suggestively. Before I could get the words out Emily had grabbed my hand and was running dragging me behind.

"Jesus Ems" I cried out, out of breath from this kiss and this running wasn't helping.

"Shut the fuck up and get me to your house" Emily said in a playful tone, whilst concentrating on running as fast as she could. I couldn't help but smile. Everybody thought Emily was this shy withdrawn girl. But I knew different she was a very take charge women especially when it came to sex. I'd also discovered she was very vocal in bed. Which of course I didn't mind in the slightest, hearing her scream my name only added to my confidence.

Within minutes we were standing at my front door. It should of taken us around 15mins to walk there but I think we'd done it in about five once Emily had started running. She was looking at me expectantly. I hadn't got my keys on me to let myself in. I left in rather a hurry. I knocked on the door in hope my mum was home. She answered the door smiled at us and walked back inside and into the kitchen. Me and Emily waked in and Emily started to drag me towards the stairs. I realised there was something I needed to do to prove to Emily that I was in this 100 percent.

"Mum" I shouted "I need to talk to you"

Emily looked at me confused and I learned in and whispered in to her ear

"This is how much you mean to me Ems, I mean it this time no more running"

My mum appeared at the doorway of the kitchen and smiled

"yes love what is it?"

I was suddenly nervous but I wasn't going to back out. Not this time no way.

"there's something I need to tell you"

It came out sounding much more confident than I felt but I was glad because Emily's face lit up, she knew what I was going to say. I still had hold of her hand and kept hold of it pulling her with me in the direction of my mum standing in the doorway. My mum waked back into the kitchen and sat down at the table, followed by me and Emily. I lifted our hands and placed them on the table still clasped together.

"Look mum" I began " there's something I need to tell you, I'm not sure how your going to react but I have to tell you anyway."

She smiled at me reassuringly "yes dear is something wrong?" she asked.

I nodded before I continued "look mum…. I… We….. Me and Emily…. Were together…" I lifted our hands up of the table slightly to prove my point while I stumbled over my words. I looked down at our hands and had a sudden burst of confidence so I continued "Emily's my girlfriend mum"

She sighed with what sounded like relief looked at me and smiled before saying "Naomi I thought something was wrong then, don't do that to me.."

My expression must have been one of shock because she decided to explain.

"Look Love, you may think that I don't know anything about you, and you probably think I don't care. But I am still your mum I already knew sweetie I'm not stupid, I was just waiting for you to tell me, except you made it out to be such a big deal that I thought something was really wrong"

I was gob smacked why the fuck didn't she tell me she knew, although looking back now it was probably a good thing that she didn't it would of just driven me further away from Emily and my mum.

"Naomi Darling, it's fine I don't love you any less because your in a relationship with Emily, you're my daughter I will always love you and support you, I'm glad you've told me I don't have to pretend not to know anything anymore" she smiled at me and then turned to Emily,

"I'm very glad that your making my daughter happy Love, your welcome here anytime"

With one final smile at us both she got up and left the room. Emily turned to me and said lovingly

"I can't believe you just done that for me" I smile and say "I didn't, I did it for us"

Emily just smiles one of her gorgeous smiles at me, I take a minute to take her in. I've never seen her this happy before. Her eyes are sparkling, I love her eyes I could sit here and look into them all night. She's beautiful.. I start my verbal abuse in my own head again thinking what the fuck Naomi why did it take you this long to tell her you loved her… you really were being a gutless bitch. Emily drags me away from my mental beat down of myself by asking

"Are you ok?"

I shake my head No

**A/N: Please review it will make my day. All comments welcome good or bad. Anonymous reviews also welcome. If anyone has any pointers for me please say in your reviews. If anyone has found any mistakes they are my own, so please point them out for correction. If I get a good reaction to this I will post all the other chapters. And if after this is finished people have enjoyed then I will possible do a sequel. **

**Like I said hit that green button before you leave, tell me what ya think. Thanks for reading guys. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins, the characters or anything to do with the show.**

**Copyright: No copyright intended.**

**Rated T (Thanks for the advice on changing the rating kayLedge9) =]**

**A/N- Hey everyone, thanks you so much for all your reviews. They really made my day. It's great that people enjoyed the first chapter. Again thanks to everyone who took the time to leave me there thoughts. =] =] Anyway… **

**Next eventful 24 hours - Hope this doesn't disappoint.**

**CHAPTER 2**

"Are you ok?"

I shake my head No, her face scrunches into what I think is a mix of worry and confusion, I just can't work out if shes worried about me saying I'm not ok, or shes worrying because she thinks I'm about to take off on her again. I take my hand from hers and cup her face using both of my hands. I pull her towards me and give her slow kiss, I try so hard to put all my love into the kiss keeping it passionate and slow but without turning it into a sexual frantic kiss. I want Emily to know I'm sorry.

I eventually pull away hoping to have proved my point. Were both breathless and im not sure about Emily but im covered in Goosebumps and my lips tingle.

"Now im ok" I say with a slight smirk.

Emily has a look on her face which I can't quite read until she says

"WOW" and then breaks into a grin.

Now I understand it was shock. I've never kissed her like that before, the kisses at panda's party were well drunken, the lake was frantic kisses because we wanted each other so badly and the one's earlier during that day at the lockers and in my room were desperate. I can't really comment on the one's at the camping trip because they didn't exactly get very far before JJ interrupted us.

I feel my stomach knot up and I feel physically sick at the thought of JJ. He hadn't entered my head since me and Emily had left the love ball, but now I realise that this could be a slight problem.. my jealousy. How fucking dare he put his hands all over her, she's mine I think to myself my girlfriend.

Emily realises what im thinking about, and I can only guess that she worked it out by the look on my face, she grabs my hand. I hear a mumbled

"I'm sorry Naomi, he didn't mean anything to me"

I know she's excepting me to explode at her, I can tell by the way she said it shyly. I stand up pulling her up with me because im still holding her hand.

"Come on" I say softly smiling at her.

"Don't you want to talk?" she asks

"well of course I do, obviously I have questions, there's something I want to say to you as well and something I have to tell you, but I don't think my kitchen is the best place do you?"

Emily laughs a little at me shakes her head No and them smiles at me.

"Come on then you" I say, releasing her hand spinning her around, slipping my hands around her waist. "lets get you upstairs"

I pushed my body into the back off her edging her forwards and leave a kiss on her neck. I smile against Emily's neck when I hear her breath catch in her throat and her body starts to lightly shake against mine. I keep pushing her forwards until we reach the bottom of the stairs. Another thought of JJ creeps up into my thought.

I stop suddenly and get an overwhelming need to brand her. I tighten my grip around her waist and push my lips against her neck kissing her pulse point I'm about to suck and leave my mark when I hear Emily say

"Naomi don't, if you want to mark me yours that's fine you can leave your mark where ever you want over my body, but when you do I want it to be out of love not jealousy."

I pull my lips away from her neck and feel guilty I know I shouldn't want to mark her out of jealousy but I can't help it she's mine. Plus how the fuck did she know what I was doing?

"I'm sorry Ems, I just….. everything I do I seem to find myself wondering if he did it to you, if he made you feel the same way I hope I make you feel, if when he touched you, you got Goosebumps like you do when I touch you. If……" I trailed off I couldn't ask her that.

Emily turned in my arms so she was now facing me and ask gently

"If… what?"

I couldn't ask her that could I? Really that wasn't anything to do with me. Emily just stared at me expectantly and gave me a look that said come on Naomi isn't like you to be shy, Truth was I think I was scared of the answer.

"if ermm… if you erm.. Did you…?" I trailed off again.

"Naomi" Emily said more sternly this time.

"Did you enjoy it with him?" I said as quickly as I could hoping that Emily wouldn't catch it. She did.

"Fuck Naomi… We really do need to talk don't we? Come on lets go upstairs I promise to answer all your questions honestly, but the bottom of the stairs isn't a much better place to do that than the kitchen is it?"

At that moment I wasn't concentrating on what she was saying, I was starring at her. She really was unbelievable gorgeous.

"Your Beautiful Ems" I stated ignoring whatever she had just said. I smiled at her lovingly after I had said it.

"your only saying that because you want to get me into your bed" she said in a playful tone with a raise of the eyebrows. I laughed and she continued after a second with "well sorry to disappoint babe I haven't got any oils."

I just laughed more and then decided after a few seconds I wasn't letting her get away with that I was being serious - she was beautiful.

"Ems I wasn't joking you are stunning"

"Well only you think so then. Everyone thinks Katie's the pretty one" she said.

I could tell that saddened her, I could see it in her eyes.

"Everyone except JJ" I hadn't realised what I was saying until after I had said it and it came out a lot harsher than it should have. So I decided I better continue " you're the pretty one Emily, everyone just sees Katie first because she walks around with her fucking tits hanging out"_ and will shag anything with a pulse _I added in my head. "but you're the gorgeous one."

She sent a genuine smile my way and I knew I was off the hook for the JJ comment.

"Come on then babe" she said taking my hand and dragging me up the stairs.

I'd always hated that word babe, it was such a Cook thing to say. Everyone was babe to him. But Emily calling me it was different. I decided there and then that could get used to that.

**A/N - All mistakes are my own so if anyone does find any can they let me know. Like last time hit the green button before leaving guys, thoughts on this chapter. How are you liking it so far? Thanks for reading everyone. **

**Sneak peak at next Chapter- Emily and Naomi talk about JJ, how will Naomi react? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins, the characters or anything to do with the show.**

**Copyright: No copyright intended.**

**Rated T**

**A/N - Thanks so much for all the reviews guys, I love reading what your thinking about this. So keep your thoughts coming, please don't get bored with all the fluff I know where I want this to go now and drama is coming so please keep reading and reviewing. **

**Next eventful 24 hours **

**CHAPTER 3**

We walked in through my bedroom door and I closed it behind me. While I shut the door Emily sat down on the be. When I turned to face her she smiled at me reassuringly she knew I was dreading this conversation. I always found it really hard to express my emotions unless I was high or drunk or both. I sat down on the bed next to her and pushed my lips to hers for a stolen kiss. She smiled at me for breaking the tension and obviously decided she better be the one to start this so called conversation.

"Right Naomi look….. The erm.. JJ thing…." she trailed off obviously dreading how I was going to react to this. I took her hand to comfort her. She took a deep breath and tried again.

"OK right about JJ, Naomi JJ meant nothing to me. He was having a really hard time because no-one would treat him like he was normal. My head was all over the place with things to do with you not that I'm saying this is your fault. JJ decided to announce accidentally to Katie that I'm gay and I didn't want to go home. He was really nice to me and I just wanted to do something I knew I could that would make it a bit like normal for him.…"

She paused to let me take what she was saying in before she continued.

"I mean he has serious problems seems Freddie and Cook aren't the only one's in love with Effy and he was pissed with them two for letting Effy come between them when he wasn't. He meant absolutely nothing to me. I told him it was a favour, a charity event was my words. He understood but he didn't mean anything to me. He's a guy and incase you've forgotten I'm Gay. I was only going with him to the ball to shut Katie up because she was being a serious fucking headache"

I nodded my head to let her know I had listened and so she didn't think I was ignoring her while I took all this in.

"Plus how could he mean anything to me when I was so in love with you. I was crazy about you, I spent the whole time with him visualising us at the lake wished I was with you. If I'd have known where I was with you then I would never of done it."

Wait she knew where she was with me I told her on the camping trip. Told her I liked her but it was all really strange to me. Fucking I told her.

"I hate to point out the obvious but you knew where you were with me after our little talk at the camping trip. I'm trying to understand Emily really I am. But don't pull the whole fucking well I weren't sure where we were at stunt because you knew."

Ok maybe that was taking it a bit far. But I couldn't help it. I was trying hard to control my anger though.

"Wait Naomi what?" came Emily's confused reply. "you know that I slept with JJ before the camping trip right?"

"Before?" I questioned her.

"yeah that night at the club when Thomas got us all in free and Cook got himself into a fight. It was that night"

"Oh" I say. "Actually talking off that night Em remind me if we ever see Effy again I have to correct her on something."

Emily gives me a confused look and I just wave my hands dismissively. Explaining the conversation I had with Effy that night right now wasn't important. There was just one more thing I wanted to know about JJ one more question I wanted her to answer but I hadn't got the courage to ask again, was scared off the answer.

"Naomi" Emily said gently as if reading my mind. God she really did know me well.

"yeah" I answered.

"To answer your question about did I enjoy it. Fuck off did I. Like I said I spent the whole time visualising you. Wishing I was with you. I didn't… he couldn't get me 2 erm… it was over quickly"

I knew what she was trying to tell me and decided to save her the embarrassment of having to say it out loud. I nodded my head slightly letting her know I understood. I raised my eyebrows, as an unspoken request for her to continue.

She shook her head slightly. I guessed that she was probably having a mental debate with herself over what exactly to say. After a minutes silence she decided on

"He wasn't you. His touch felt different to yours, the kisses were quick. Do you really want me 2 go into details?" she asked

I shook my head No, because I really didn't want any details I was fucking struggling enough now. So I said "But I want to know if it compared, I know you say his touch was different but did you get Goosebumps like you do when I touch you, did your body sake like it does when your with me, did you struggle with breathing? I just hate thinking of you being with him Emily his hands all over places where only mine should be allowed, kissing your neck, holding your hands. That's what I should be allowed to do not him. NOT FUCKING HIM!!!!!!"

I screamed the last part, I wasn't angry with Emily or JJ really. If anything I was angry with myself if I hadn't messed Emily around so much she wouldn't't off slept with him. I was jealous really jealous.

"Fuck Naomi just calm down ok? Look JJ… there wasn't hardly any touching involved, he didn't kiss my neck because I wouldn't't let him, all those reactions you just said I have with you I didn't have any of them. And by the way you notice those?"

"Yeah of course I do. You don't have to look so worried I have the same reactions when I'm with you."

"I know" she said with a smirk and a wink. "when you walk into a room I'm in, my heart starts racing, my mind goes into overdrive, and I can hardly breathe. The doesn't happen to me when JJ walks into a room or when anyone else walks into a room for that. It's just you has always been you."

"good" I say with a smile "You know that thing couples do where they tell each other about there ex's lets not do that… I can't stand the thought of anyone else touching you I can only just about cope with JJ"

She looks a little embarrassed and says

"no chance of that, you were my first and my only because JJ doesn't really count does he?"

I feel proud to know that I was her first. I knew that I was her first girl but first completely yer I'm really proud of that. I'm still too embarrassed though to tell her she was my first as well. So I just smile at her and settle for

"No babe he doesn't count if he couldn't get you off" I say it in hope of lightening the mood I created.

She looks at me with her eyebrows raised and says

"Babe?"

I realise what I said then and go a slight shade of pink.

"yeah well you are my girlfriend" I say in a cocky tone.

"yes I am" Emily says happily.

**A/N - Again all mistakes are mine and all that lol, so if there's any major mistakes please point them out. Anyway guys, like always you no what to do. Hit the green button, thanks for reading. **

**Sneak peek at next chapter - Naomi's turn to talk** **;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins, the characters or anything to do with the show.**

**Copyright: No copyright intended.**

**Rated T**

**A/N - Sorry for the lack of updates everyone, had a busy Christmas and new year. Talking of which how was everyone's Christmas's and new years? Didn't get many reviews last chapter =S are people enjoying this? Thanks to those who did review. **

**I'm still quite hung over from last night lol and I'm really not happy with this chapter, but hopefully you will all like it. So here it is. **

**Next eventful 24 hours **

**CHAPTER 3**

She lays back on the bed. Now its my turn to talk. Here goes nothing because im so going to fuck this up.

"Look Ems… I'm sorry for all the shit I put you through I didn't mean to. I was scared when I'm scared I run. I was confused and didn't think I could deal with it, with you with us. So I ran and kept on running."

"s'okay" she says softly and I know she means it.

"Naomi" she says after a couple of minutes of silence.

I lay down next to her and she rolls over to face me

"yeah Em?"

"what made you change you change your mind about the love ball and about me? Why stop running now?"

"I came to the love ball for you, was coming there to tell you I wanted you, needed you even. But then when I got there I saw you with JJ and my temper got the better of me. I used seeing you with JJ as another excuse to run again. But then I watched you fight with Katie, come out as gay and tell everyone you loved me. Standing on that floor looking into your eyes I realised that nothing else mattered we could figure it all out. All that mattered was that I loved you, that I do love you. No matter how far I could run it would still be you I wanted. I just want you. You are my addiction Emily Fitch."

I realised by the end of my little essay that I had gone really red and was blushing more than I thought ever possible.

"Naomi Campbell I love you." she says it gazing directly into my eyes with that sparkle they have and I shivered because of the intensity of things.

"I love you too gorgeous" I say and shoot her a sly grin in hope of lightening the mood and keeping it light now all the serious stuff was out of the way.

"gorgeous ay?" she answers with a smirk "really find me that irresistible do you huh?"

I raise my eyebrows suggestively and say "I could resist you if I wanted to I have will power"

Emily rolls on top of me straddling my waist, grabs my wrists and pins my hands above my head, she leans down and whispers in my ear

"keep your hands there, will power means no touching, no kissing. Nothing your not allowed to respond in anyway. Now lets see if you really have will power huh?"

She leans back up and smirks at me knowing full well shes going to win, but I am not a good loser so fuck it I'm going to at least try, so when she lets go of my wrists I keep my hands there and smirk back. With that the challenge is on.

Emily places her hands on my hips and slides her hands up the side of my body, over my tits and down to my stomach. My body automatically breaks out into goosebumps and I shiver at the contact wishing that she had taken my dress off before she did that. She smirks so I say

"involuntary reaction…… you said I wasn't allowed to… resp…ond not that my body wasn't." I managed to get this out trying hard not to gasp for breath because I know that would be me reacting not my body.

"ok" she says

Emily places a kiss on my lips and it takes everything I have not to respond and kiss back. Suddenly I feel skin on skin as her hands slide up under my dress and along my thighs causing my dress to ride higher up my body. She starts to kiss my neck and I have to hold my breath so it won't come out shaky. I feel her move on me and place a leg between mine. Before I can take in what's going on I feel her press her knee against my centre and my heart starts to race. I'm honestly not sure how much longer I can last before I respond, either that or im going to come right here and now.

She keeps grinding her knee into me and kissing my neck. She kisses her way to my ear and says

"still finding me irresistible?"

As she says it she grinds her knee into me again this time harder, that plus her hot breath against me, undoes me. I have to stop her because this isn't how I want it to happen. I let out the breath I'd been holding for ages and announce

"Fucking Christ"

My hands fly up to stop her grinding into me holding her body still.

"HA I won" she states in a smug tone.

"Emily" I say softly losing being the least of my problems right now "please you have to get off me"

She looks a little worried and says

"why what's up?"

"Nothings up, I just don't want this" I wave my hands between us as way of explaining what I'm trying to say "to happen like this, to be fair I think I owe you, plus having done a runner the first time, nd fucked it up the second as well I want it to be special"

Emily rolls off of me and lays back down next to me putting and arm around my waist protectively.

"Naomi can I ask you something?" she asks shyly which I find adorable. I bit my lip at how adorable she is and the fact that I am totally smitten by this girl.

"yeah course" I say smiling at her and her cuteness whilst still trying to catch my breath and slow my heart rate.

She takes a deep breath and says

"Can we just lay together tonight? I Know it sounds stupid but if we sleep together I don't want you to panic in the morning, because I honestly couldn't bare another morning of waking up without you having fallen asleep laying next to you."

Well that's a definite change of direction since a few minutes before.

But I feel guilty for the two times I've left her before, plus I'd do anything for her so I answer softly

"I'm sorry about that. Course we can, we can do whatever you want and I promise to be here in the morning even if I do get worried or panic I promise to talk to you about them things from now on. I'll be here when you wake up Emily I swear it."

She smiles a genuine smile at what I've just said.

"come on beautiful lets get changed then" I say and get up off my bed to change.

"Beautiful, well aren't we full of compliments tonight ay Miss Campbell" she says playfully.

"only for you miss Fitch" I say while im taking my dress off.

I walk to the wardrobe and I can feel her eyes burning into my back as I walk across the room in my underwear. I get out two t-shirts put one over my head and turn around to chuck the other at Emily.

"stop perving and change" I say smugly. I throw the t-shirt at her but she still has her eyes glued to me and It hits her square in the head. I chuckle a little and it seems to bring her back to reality.

She doesn't bother to try and out smart me. Just smiles slyly at me slides out off her dress and stands facing me. I let my eyes roam over her body while she stands there in her underwear.

"Now who's perving?" It's her turn to sound smug at this point. I can't really be arsed to try and come up with a smart remark like I usually would. So I shrug and say the only thing I know I can having been caught eyeing her up

"Not my fault your sexy Ems" she smiles as way of thanks for yet another compliment I'm paying her, although there all true. And pulls my t-shirt over her head.

We climb into bed on what has become our sides of my bed Emily on the left and me on the right. I move closer to her under the covers and wrap my arms around her waist using one hand 2 draw patterns on her hip. She snuggles into my neck and smiles against it obviously feeling content. I place a kiss on her head and we both let sleep over come us.

**A/N - Please review guys they really make my day. Anonymous reviews welcome, criticism also welcome, if you don't like it tell me how to improve it? Happy new year everyone! Hit that green button before leaving, thanks for reading. **

**Sneak peak at next chapter - The drama starts ;) **


	5. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hey everyone, I just wanted to say really sorry for the lack of updates I have been really busy with work and stuff. It's a long story but to cut it short everything has been a bit fucked up with me lately hence no new chapters. I want to say a massive thanks to everyone for there reviews on my story so far. Hearing what you all think really makes my day and keeps me interested in carrying this story on to see how you all react to my writing. So yer thanks for taking your time to review it's really appreciated. There's a couple of other things as well.

1. I had written the next chapter but one of the other stories on here has taken the same direction my next chapter was going to go and I don't think it would be fair to the author for me to post mine as im sure they worked really hard on there's. I don't want to upset anyone but them thinking I copied or stole there idea's so I've got to completely re-write the chapter. Which isn't a problem because I have a new idea =] it just might be a little while before you get an update. So sorry about that guys.

2. Second thing is would you all like a sequel? Because I need to know where to take this as to whether it should end soon or whether I need to leave it open for a sequel. So yer guys if you could hit the green button and tell me whether you would rather this end or have a sequel please I would be very grateful.

Sorry about the long authors note people, just thought you all deserved an explanation as to why there hasn't been an update. NEW CHAPTER COMING SOON I PROMISE and drama will happen just like I said it would in the last chapter.

Cheers everyone, don't forget green button before you go please sequel or not?

Thanks again.

**skinsstar7 xx**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins, the characters or anything to do with the show.**

**Copyright: No copyright intended.**

**Rated T**

**A/N - Like I said in the authors note guys so sorry for the lack of updates. Thanks to everyone for there amazing comments on my chapters and story so far, like always there very much appreciated. And make my day =]. But I promised a chapter soon so I hope this doesn't disappoint. Here goes, a little bit of the drama starts. ;) **

**Next eventful 24 hours **

**CHAPTER 5**

The next morning I wake up first as always. I look down to the redhead who still has her arm protectively around my waist and her head resting on my chest. I smile to myself when I suddenly realise how I feel. I don't feel like I need to run from her, honestly I just feel happy and it's a strange felling for me. I tighten my grip on the sleeping girl next to me and decide to tell her something that I know I can't tell her when shes awake simply because I know I'd fuck it up and stumble over my words.

"I know I've fucked things up before Ems, but I promise you I'm going to make that right. I'm not going to be a prick anymore. I love you and I have done all along. I'm sorry for pissing you about. I'm going to do absolutely everything I can to make you happy from now on." I whisper quietly ensuring I don't disturb Emily.

"Your still here" is mumbled from my chest and I realise Emily's awake. Shit did she hear me. Fuck. She tilts her head up slightly snuggling into my neck and pushing her body impossibly closer into the side of mine. I decide to ignore the fact she might have heard me and answer her.

"Of course I'm still here, I'm always going to be from now on" and I drop a kiss onto the top of her head to emphasis my point.

"You don't have to do anything to make my happy you know. I already am happy waking up next to you. Just being with you." Emily says her voice still thick with sleep. Great she did hear me how do I get out of this one. When I realise I can't I decide on a different approach.

"Emily look at me" she lifts her head and shifts her body slightly turning to face me. I stare straight into her hazel brown eyes. "I'm happy just being with you to"

A smile creeps up on her face and turns into a full grin, making her eyes sparkle.

"God you really are gorgeous" I tell her just because I can. She lowers her head back down and curls back up into the side of my body.

"You don't need to keep telling me that either, no need to be a suck up" she says chuckling slightly. I slap her arm playfully with my hand before moving my hand to trail up and down her arm.

"NAOMI, HONEY THERES SOMEONE HERE TO SEE YOU." my mum shouts up the stairs. I glance at the clock 10 in the morning who the bloody hell could it be. Unless Effy. Shit.

"who do you think it is" Emily asks me not making any attempt to move to let me get up.

"OK MUM I'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE" I shout back just to stop her coming up here.

I turn my attention back to Emily, I can't lie to her not after what I've just promised her.

"I have a fair idea who it might be…." I trail off as realisation seems to hit Emily.

"Effy" she states with slight bitterness.

"Look babe I really don't want to cause an argument I know she hit your sister over the head with a rock, but there's something everyone doesn't know about that night and if she needs me… I'm her friend Ems she trusts me believe it or not" I tell her struggling to explain myself.

"What is it everyone doesn't know that you seem to?" she asks not believing a word I'm saying. "and how do you know no-one's seen her." great I just said I didn't want to argue and now she's trying to start a fight. Time for me to be the bigger person instead of her I think.

"Emily I'm not about to wreck things with you over Effy and like I said I'm not arguing over this. I know no-one's seen her, I text her after she disappeared to make sure she was safe, she text back telling me she was safe and what really happened that night but told me not to tell anyone as she didn't want them to think it was her excuse for hitting Katie with a rock. She knew I wouldn't judge her. But I can't tell you, not because I don't want to break Effy's trust but because I don't want to piss Katie off and make your life more difficult. If you want to know you need to ask Katie yourself Ems. But Effy might need a friend." I tell her hoping she believes me.

Emily slowly nods her head seeming to accept what I've just said.

"Go on then but I'm staying here because if I see her I can't promise I won't want to kill her" Emily says after a couple of moments silence and rolling over so I can get up. I smile at her for being understanding.

I jump out of bed grab some trousers putting them on. I then turn my attention back to Emily. I walk back over to the bed, climbing on and leaning over her. She smiles at me and I lean down and kiss her slowly and fully trying so hard to show her how happy I am right now. After a second shes begins kissing me back bringing her hands up to my neck to hold me in place. I feel her run her tongue along my bottom lip asking me to open my mouth. Without hesitation I open my mouth letting her tongue in. I moan into her mouth as her tongue comes into contact with mine. After a few more seconds I pull back and smile down at her.

"I forgot to give you a good morning kiss earlier" I tell her with a smirk. She smiles at me so lovingly butterflies start up in my stomach. I change my smirk into a full smile hoping she sees everything in my eyes that I see in hers.

I climb of the bed and make my way to the door stopping as I reach I turn round and see Emily still smiling at me.

"I'll be back up soon beautiful" I tell her turning back and walking out the door.

"Okay, don't be too long because I might just have something for you when you come back." she shouts after me. I smile to myself as a make my way down the stairs. I walk into the kitchen to see Katie, cup off coffee in hand sitting at my table. What the fuck? I roll my eyes at her in annoyance but decide I better at least try to be nice.

"Sorry Katie my mum said someone was here to see me I'll go get Emily" I tell her turning to walk back out of the kitchen. She has no idea how hard that was to be nice to her.

"Wait?" she asks as I'm about to walk out. "I know Emily's here but it's you I wanted to talk to first" what the fucking hell? She's got to be shitting me. Right?

I turn back to her and see she's being completely serious.

"What do you want Katie? Because honestly it wasn't you I expected to see" I state flatly trying hard not to make a sarcastic remark or swear at her.

"I want exactly what I said I did to talk to you alright?" she says still completely serious but with a typical Katie glare.

"Look katiekins, as much as I would love to be part of this little bonding session you seem to have in mind, your sister is laying half naked in my bed and I would rather be up there with her than down here having a little bitching session with you. I know you're here to tell me to leave her alone and all that bollocks. So I'm only going to say this once. You can get fucked." I say hoping to get a rise out of her because I can't deal with her right now and my patience is running thin. Much to my surprise she doesn't make any attempt to fight back just glares at me more.

"Naomi" did she just call me by my first name? fuck me, Bristol's about to get snow. "just sit down will you for fuck sakes."

**A/N - So that's chapter 5 people, like always mistakes are mine blar, blar, blar and all that lol hit the green button before leaving let me know what you think? I still need votes on whether there should be a sequel or not but as it stands at the moment looks like I'm doing a sequel. Lol anonymous reviews welcome, criticism also welcome so you know what to do! **

**Thanks for reading everyone.**

**Sneak peek at next chapter - Katie and Naomi have a serious talk but what does Katie really want? =]**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins, the characters or anything to do with the show.**

**Copyright: No copyright intended.**

**Rated T**

**A/N - Hey everyone! So who's excited about the new series then? BIG BIG thanks for all your reviews peeps, love reading them. For you guys that were worried I was going to turn this into a Katie and Naomi story. WRONG lol I'm not so don't worry I'm a Naomily fan all the way lolz. Found this 1 hard to write so I'm sorry if it's a little off but I hope you enjoy all the same. Without further ado chapter 6. **

**Next eventful 24 hours **

**CHAPTER 6**

I roll my eyes again, because I can't believe I'm about to sit down at my table with Katie Fitch. This could be interesting. Effy would pay money to see this I think as I walk back to the table. I pull out a chair sitting down with a sigh because right now this isn't top of my list of things to do.

"What do you want Katie?" I ask sounding bored. She seems to pick up on that.

"Look this is important alright? So for fuck sake stop being such a lezza bitch and listen to me." Seriously what the fuck?

"Jesus Christ, alright you have my full attention so what do you want Katie?" I ask again but a little more forcefully this time because I wish she would hurry up and get to the fucking point.

"Do you love Emily?" OK, now I'm seriously confused she came here to ask me that? Really?

"Right Katiekins look, I haven't got the patience for this and seriously I don't think you have either so what the fuck are you rambling on about? Because I'm trying to be nice really I am but your not making it any easier, you really came here to ask me that?" It comes out sounding a lot more sarcastic than I planned it to but I just can't help it. Although for my efforts at being rude to her I again receive I wonderful Katie glare.

"Why are you being so difficult? Do you have to be a bitch all the time….?" she's about to say something else when I interrupt her and say

"Nope I don't have to be a bitch all the time only to you." Oops think I've wound her up a bit maybe she might get the message now.

"See I knew you'd fucking be like this, your going to fuck Emily's life up and you don't even care about it." I'm going to fuck Emily's life up, does she realise she already fucked it up? I'm about to interrupt her because now she's seriously pissed me off but she stops me by carrying on what she's saying.

"JJ came to ours this morning, our mum answered the door the stupid prick got fucking locked on and somehow ended up telling mum about you and Emily in a round about way. She's fuckin pissed off Naomi, now I need to know if you love Emily like really fucking love her? Because I'm fucked if I'm fighting you two's corner if your not serious about her?"

My mouth actually drops open in shock, she wants to help us? Christ I feel like I'm in an episode of eastenders.

"Why would you want to help? You hate me Katie so does your mum, I thought you'd be happy to help her fuck up mine and Emily's relationship? You were as in denial as what she's being about Emily being gay and you expect me to believe you want to help? I'm not that fucking stupid" I state standing up from my chair because this conversation is over. I'm not going to justify myself to Katie fucking Fitch.

"I wasn't in denial I was scared." she's not looking at me when she says it and for once I see her vulnerable side. For Emily's sake I take my seat opposite her again and wait for her to elaborate. She finally looks back at me and I raise my eyebrows so she knows im waiting for an explanation.

"I was scared I'd loose her. With guys it's different because no guy can replace a sister and defiantly not a twin. But girls, they can." She explains. She's says it so quietly I almost miss it. There's something about the way she says it that actually reminds me of Emily and for the first time I realise they might be a little more alike than I thought. I decide I can at least try and make this easier.

"No girl can replace you Katie, you won't loose Emily because she's gay. She loves you you're her sister, but you can't walk all over her like you have she'll end up resenting you for it. If you keep doing that, that'll be the reason you'll loose her." I'm expecting her to blow up at me, and I'm utterly gob smacked when the opposite happens.

"I know" she says sadly "That's why I'm here to change that I'm going to support her."

Suddenly everything falls into place and I understand why she wanted to talk to me. For the first time ever me and Katie are on the same level.

"I do love her you know? Emily. I always have, just took me up until last night to realise that. I was a bitch to her Katie, broke her heart more times in the last year than I care to remember. Messed her around and screwed with her head. I was scared to, scared to be the person she made me I guess. So I fucked her around, but I'm not going to do that anymore. I love her more anything, I just want to make her happy." I confess to Katie, although why I confess it to Katie I'm not sure. Specially seeing as five minutes ago I wasn't planning on explaining myself to her.

Astonishingly Katie actually smiles at me. Yep actually smiles. I smile back and there's a couple of minutes silence while we both take in what the other's said. Katie's the one who breaks it.

"Guess we've both been fucking pricks to her then haven't we? Looks like it's time for us both to change. Be better people." I nod my head in agreement before she carries on. "Guess we could start here then. Us at each other's throat ain't going to make thing's easier for Em's. Truce?" she asks trying to hide the doubt that's written all over her face but I can tell she's uncertain from how she asks.

"Truce" I say with a half smile. Katie half smiles back.

"Go on then Campbell go and get her so we can go and sort my fucking mother out, bet she's going mental at home."

I do as I'm told and go and get Emily. She's surprised when I tell her it's Katie I've been talking to but doesn't question it. We both get dressed properly and then meet Katie downstairs. Katie explains to Emily that their mum knows while I confess to the fact that I've already meet their mum. Amazingly Emily doesn't panic like I expected her to, Katie seems to put a stop to Emily's worrying and panicking when she tells Em's she's going to back her up 100 percent this time. I make a mental note to ask Em's what this time means later.

All three of us walk out of my door, because Katie insisted that I have to go with them as I'm as much apart of this as they are according to her. I tried to argue with her and say it was a bad idea but I got told to shut the fuck up and find my coat. so I did. Emily's smile seemed to grow as she watched me and Katie have half a conversation for once instead of trading insults. And it grew even more when Em's realised I wasn't about to run from her because of her mum and I was in fact willing to go with them if Katie thought it would be better. I love seeing her smile.

We're not even half way up the road before I grab Emily's hand and intertwine our fingers. She smiles affectionately at me when I bring our hands up to my mouth and kiss the back of hers showing her my support. Katie of course makes some remark about stupid lezza bitches can't even keep your hands of each other in public. But it's not sarcastic or spiteful it's just playful. Me and Emily both tell her to shut the fuck up in unison coursing all of us to giggle.

If only we knew what we were about to get ourselves into. Then maybe we wouldn't be laughing quite so much.

**A/N - All mistakes are mine and all that. By now guys you should know what you have to do before leaving lol but just incase you may have forgotten. HIT THE GREEN BUTTON AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. =] Anonymous reviews, and criticism welcome. Also let me know (if you haven't already) if you would like a sequel? **

**Thanks for reading everyone.**

**Sneak peek at next chapter - Drama at the Fitches. ;) **


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins, the characters or anything to do with the show.**

**Copyright: No copyright intended.**

**Rated T**

**A/N - Hey guys…. I know im starting to sound like a parrot with this… but I am so sorry for the lack of updates. Been so busy at work. I am really sorry. As always thanks to everyone who reviewed. And everyone who's been adding me to there favourites, story alert, new chapter alert thingy etc. Its honestly what keeps me writing this. Been having a lack of inspiration lately. But fuelled by E4's video clips of Emily's episode next week… here's chapter 7. Hope It doesn't disappoint. **

**Next eventful 24 hours **

**CHAPTER 7**

As we walked up to the door my heart started to beat faster, I wasn't sure how exactly Katie was planning on playing this but what ever her plan was I new bitchiest Fitch number 1 wasn't going to be easy to convince. I felt Emily squeeze my hand a little tighter and looked over to her. She had a smile on her face and was occasionally laughing and joking with Katie and the way here, but now looking at her I could see the fear in her eyes. I gave her a sincere smile and mouthed don't worry everything's going to be okay. Her smile turned from a fake 1 to a real one and most of the fear drained from her eyes. Although I could still see a hint of it there.

Katie rummaged in her handbag for the front doors keys, letting out an aggravated sigh every now and then when it seemed they didn't want to be found. She started pulling crap from her handbag to make the search easier handing things to Emily to hold in the process. Half a bottle of vodka, a make up bag which im sure had enough stuff in for her to open her own beauty salon, a bottle of shampoo I mean seriously who carries shampoo with them for fuck sake, a couple of joints. By now Emily was struggling to juggle all these things in her free hand. Em's looked a Katie and gave her a 'why do you have all this shit in there look' just as Katie pulled a thong from her handbag. Emily's expression changed and it seemed that was breaking point.

"Christ Katie… I'm fucked if I'm holding that. Hurry up would you?" Emily said now extremely frustrated.

I pulled my bottom lip in between my teeth and bit down slightly trying to cover up a giggle at Emily's reaction. Katie paused her quest for the keys momentarily to shoot Emily a glare before finally pulling what I hoped was the right set of keys from her handbag. She retrieved her shit from Emily shoving it back into the Aladdin's cave hanging from her shoulder confirming to me that they were indeed the right set of keys. I took a deep breath realisation of the situation suddenly hitting me.

Katie walked to the door, turned and gave Emily a 'you can do this look' before unlocking the door and walking in. I suddenly became frozen in place, all the different ways this could go consecutively playing in my mind making my head spin. Emily noticed my hesitation

"You don't have to do this you know, go home if you want I'll handle it. I know it's not your problem."

Her words knocked me back to reality with a bang. I told my mum last night and found it a lot easier to have Emily there while I told her, so the least I could do was be there when the situation was reversed. Plus I felt like it was slightly my problem I wanted to support Emily and be there for her like she always has been for me.

"I know you can handle it, but I don't want to go home. It is my problem Emily, you're my girlfriend your problem is my problem. So were going to do this together. Plus I think Katie will kill me if I fuck off now" I gave a roll of the eyes just to make my last words seem more dramatic. Emily chuckled slightly.

"Will you two get in here for fuck sake. Em's mums not here." Katie's voice suddenly rang out. I let out a massive sigh a relief which didn't go unnoticed by Emily. Em's walked in the front door pulling me with her. She walked into sitting room still dragging me behind her.

Katie was slouched out on the sofa looking extremely pissed off. Em's gave my hand a squeeze, nodding towards the otha sofa in the room motioning for me to sit down. I gave her the best smile I could muster before dropping her hand and sitting down on the other sofa. She walked over and stood in front of Katie.

"Kay she's not even here, she couldn't off been that pissed off if she's gone out." Emily half states half asks her twin.

"Em's trust me you should off seen her…. Pissed off really doesn't cover it." Great one Katiekins way to build up Em's confidence.

"Well she's not here, so me and Naomi can go yer? Call me when she comes back and I'll see if I can get back here to talk to her alright?" Emily turns to me and opens her mouth to say something but Katie interrupts.

"Like fuck are you two going anywhere, I'm not dealing with her when she comes back." Emily turns back to Katie "Your going to wait for her… She has to hear it from you Em's like I did. Because I'm telling you now this ain't going to go well - don't look at me like that I'm not trying be a bitch - Em's seriously don't look at me like that I'm just being honest- well it ain't going to go well…. Didn't last time and this time won't be any different…. She's going to go up the fucking wall like last time….." Katie really is shit at confidence building.

Katie goes to carry on talking, but Emily has already walked out of the room before she can get the next words out. And I suddenly feel very awkward. I felt awkward before sitting here, in this house, watching Katie and Emily but now I feel extremely uncomfortable. I'm torn - I want to go after Emily and make sure she ok, but I don't want Katie to go on a fucking rant saying she upset Em so it's her job. When I look at Katie she's glaring at me. What the fuck did I do now?

"Well don't just fucking sit there Campbell…. Get. The. Fuck. Up. And make sure she's alright. God… can't believe I'm having to tell you what to do it should be obvious. Thought you were smart or some shit like that." Oh so it's what I didn't do.

"I was going to…. I just didn't want you to think-" Katie cuts me short.

"You still in here?" she asks looking through Heat magazine which she seems to have produced from nowhere.

Normally I would argue about being interrupted. But now I know it won't cause a bitch fit from Katie if I go after Em, shes my number one priority. I stand up quickly and walk out of the room, walking towards the only other one in the house I know. I walk in and see Emily stood at the other side leaning over a counter with her head lowered. I walk towards her, walking past the breakfast table. '_I want you to disappear now Naomi'_ rings in my ears as I remember it was just yesterday morning I was sat there. I shake my head slightly and carry on walking over to Emily. I walk up behind her and slide my arms round her waist, pulling her to me. She lifts her head resting it back against me, she has her eyes closed and lifts her hands to rub her temples. I move one of my hands from her waist, lifting it and gently grabbing her hand moving it away so I can place light kisses against her temple.

I've dropped about 5 kisses on Emily's temple when suddenly she turns in my arms, throwing her arms around my neck and burring her head in my shoulder. I'm quick to respond, placing my arms around her holding her tight and shifting slightly to place my chin on the top of her head, cuddling her into me. I like my height advantage I think to myself but the thought is quickly lost as I feel a wetness against my neck. I realise my girls crying.

"Em's baby please don't cry… it's going to be alright. You've got me I'm not going anywhere, I have a feeling Katie isn't either we'll get through this. Hey come on…. Shh… shhh" I'm constantly stumbling over my words while I'm trying to comfort her. And I'm doing a shit job. Yer I'm about as good at comforting as Katie is at confidence building so decide for a second option.

I pull back and wait for Emily to look up at me. After a second blurry tear filled eyes meet mine. I reach out capturing the silent tears that are falling down her cheeks with the pad of my thumbs. It breaks my heart to see her like this and I hope to god she's never looked like this because of me.

After a couple of minutes of wiping away tears that fall down Em's cheeks, the tears subside and a now - red eyed from crying - Emily is looking at me. I can tell by her expression shes trying to work out what I'm thinking. So I give her a smile and simply say

"I love you"

Something in Em's eyes changes and the sparkle they usual have is back despite the red puffiness underneath them. I know in that moment she understands everything I'm trying to tell her, all the stuff I can't seem to put into words. She gets it. She smiles back before cupping the sides of my face and pulling me into a kiss. It's slow and gentle and says so much. Both of us trying to express to the other how we feel at that moment. After a couple of minutes of kissing we pull away from each other breathless and I tilt my head forward leaning our foreheads together.

"I love you to" Emily answers me in between gasps for air.

"YOU DO NOT LOVE THIS…. THIS… THIS GIRL EMILY FITCH!" A voice booms from behind us causing me and Emily to freeze on the spot.

**A/N - All mistakes are mine and all that lols, sorry if there are any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes… been a long day at work. Hope you all enjoyed. **

**Any question or idea's just give me a shout. Please hit that green button before you leave. **

**Thanks for reading everyone.**

**Sneak peek at next chapter - More drama at the Fitches ;) but exactly who was it shouting at the end??? **


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone….. I know I haven't updated this story in well forever. If you've been reading complicated life then the explanation was on the first chapter of that. But to cut it short I had the chapters written for this on my computer which fucked up. They wouldn't fix it even under warranty but made me a deal, saying they would get my files back. Did they bollocks. So I've taken matters into my own hands and have just started re-writing it all again. Sorry it's been so long. Hope your all still interested in this. Anyways… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins or the characters. No copyright intended. **

**Next eventful 24 hours - chapter 8**

* * *

_"YOU DO NOT LOVE THIS…. THIS… THIS GIRL EMILY FITCH!" A voice booms from behind us causing me and Emily to freeze on the spot. _

Before me or Emily have time to respond Katie appears in the kitchen from nowhere. She looks angry, worried and if I'm honest slightly scared. She composes herself quickly though and plasters a Katie Fitch glare on her face sending the person behind us a look filled with hatred. Now that's a glare not even I've received before, it's filled with venom.

"What the fucking hell are you doing here?" Katie questions.

"Do not swear at me Katherine, your mother called me and said that Emily needed to come and stay with me for a while. Your mother said she had been corrupted and now I can see what she meant." he answers Katie. And for the first time I notice his Scottish accent.

Who the fuck is this bloke? I've never seen him before. He's tall and lanky, a bit like Freddie. But he's more filled out than Freddie, has broader shoulders and more muscle. Looking at his face carefully it's his eyes I recognise. He has Jenna's cold eyes. I'm going to guess her brother maybe? Either way he's defiantly a relation.

"Do not call me that. I'll fucking well swear at you if I bloody well want to Tosser. Dad is going to flip if he comes home and finds you here. And you must be mad if you think I'm letting you take my little sister anywhere. She isn't going anywhere with you. Over my dead fucking body. Now get out Will." Katie argues back.

So his names Will? Why does Katie seem to hate him so much?

Will takes a step towards Katie and I see something I never thought I would see. Katie Fitch backing down. She takes a step back.

Emily is still frozen by my side watching the scene mute just like I am.

Katie takes a deep breath and seems to change her mind. She takes a step forward again towards Will, and stands her ground. For some strange reason I fell the need to back her up, she's obviously protecting Emily from this bloke for a reason.

I step away from Emily and walk over to Katie's side standing next to her. She relaxes a bit with me by her side, but her facial expression doesn't change, she's still looking at this guy like she wants to kill him.

"Don't call me Will Katie. You know I hate that, it's William and it's Uncle William to you. And I said do not swear at me, this isn't your decision, your mother has already made her mind up, Emily is coming with me." He replies still calm.

But it's the sort of calm that someone has when you know they could blow up at any second. He's forcing his cool persona, trying to remain friendly. It's the way he says that Emily is coming with him that makes me realise this is serious. He says it in a matter of fact way, like a challenge. Challenging Katie to disagree with him. And Uncle William, so I was right. Jenna's brother.

Katie doesn't get a chance to argue with him because I do.

"You are not taking Emily anywhere." I state from my position next to Katie.

He turns his gaze to me.

"This does not involve you, this is all your fault. You and your sick little mind. You have corrupted my niece, people like you are disgusting. Was Emily just an easy target? I hope you realise you are ruining a family with your sick ways. Other people might be happy for you to prey on there family members. But my family isn't like that. We will not stand for this. We are going to protect Emily from you, and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it. So if you could just leave now please. That would make this a whole lot easier." he spits at me.

I open my mouth to answer but a Fitch beats me to it.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that, if anything I corrupted Naomi with my sick little mind. I chased her, not the other way around. And I didn't do it because she was an easy target, I did it because I was in love with her. Because I am in love with her. Just because people like you and Mum are still living like the old ages doesn't mean everybody else is. It's totally acceptable now to be gay, the quicker you learn that the better. I'm not going anywhere with you. And Naomi isn't leaving. Now this is our house so get the fuck out of it." Emily all but shouts at him.

He seems taken aback by Emily's outburst like he's never seen this side to her. Even Katie seems shocked, she obviously hasn't encountered this side of Emily to much either. Me though I'm just proud. Because this is the Emily that I fell in love with. This is the Emily that usually only I get to see. Everyone has her labelled wrong. Quiet, shy, innocent, good. There all things people say Emily is. And for the most part it's true. But there's another side to her. Loud, brave, naughty, guilty, rebellious, feisty, there all things that should be labelled with her as well.

He opens his mouth to answer her but a thick Liverpudlian accent cuts across him.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY FUCKING HOUSE?"

Will turns his attention to who I'm guessing must be Emily's Dad.

"Rob don't be like that. Jenna called me, explained the situation, I'm going to sort Emily here out. She's going to come and stay with me, we'll get it sorted. She isn't safe around here, to easily influenced." Will explains only making Rob's anger increase.

"Situation? What situation? We don't have a fucking situation and even if we did I wouldn't let you take any of my kids with you, not after last time. Now you better get the fuck out of my house." Rob answered walking further into the kitchen.

"But Jenna called me." Will protested "Emily needs help Rob, surely you can see that as clearly as me and Jenna can."

Rob turned to Emily looking at her expectantly.

I moved away from Katie, now happy to leave her standing in front of Will on her own with Rob here and walked back over to Emily. I took her hand and intertwined her fingers through mine. Rob looked down at our hands and noticed the gesture but seemed completely unfazed by it.

"Emily?" He urged her.

I squeezed her hand to reassure her and saw the corners of her lips turn up into a small smile.

"Dad," she took a deep breath, "I'm Gay." she announced.

Rob blinked hard a few times and was about to answer her when Will cut him off.

"See that's the situation, this freak has made her think she's gay." He said referring to me. Fucking hell I do have a bloody name.

"Actually my name is Naomi, not freak." I answered sarcastically.

Rob smirked at my sarcasm and then became serious again.

"And you think that's a situation?" He asked Will.

"Well it is."

"No it isn't. Emily just announced she's gay Will. You don't get a choice in the matter, you either are or you aren't. That isn't a situation. It's just a change that we'll have to get used to. I don't love her any less because of it, and I accept both her and Katie for who they are." Rob protested.

"I'm not gay as well Dad." Katie shrieked, horrified by what he was implying.

"I know love, I was just saying even if you were I would accept that."

"But Emily isn't gay, she's been brainwashed." Will protested.

Rob turned to me.

"Naomi, have you brainwashed my daughter kiddo? Are you gay?" He asked.

This was a question I had been dreading. I still didn't know what the bloody hell I was. All I know is that I love Emily and that was all that mattered to me.

"I…erm….. Well. Honestly I don't know. All I know is that I love your daughter more than anything, and that's what matters to me. Not really into labels I guess." I explained with a shrug. He smiled at me to let me know it was okay.

"See Will, Naomi doesn't even know if she is gay, if she doesn't know how is she supposed to brainwash Emily? I'm sorry Jenna called you, but really there is no problem. So now you better get the fuck out of my house before I break your legs just like I promised I would if I ever saw you again."

Will open his mouth to argue but Katie cut him off.

"And you better leave before I rip your bollocks off." she added.

Will said nothing more, just throw us all a filthy look each before he left through the door he had come in.

Katie collapsed against Rob as soon as he had left and Emily through herself into my arms. I wanted to question why everyone hated him so much but even I knew now wasn't the time.

I hugged Emily to me attempting to comfort her with words every now and then. Rob did the same with Katie, hugging her tightly and telling her everything was fine. To be honest I was just following his lead, my earlier attempt at comforting Emily had proven to me that I was shit at it. So I just copied Rob.

Eventually both Emily and Katie seemed to calm down enough, Emily moved from my arms and stepped in front of me, grabbing my hands and pulling my arms back around her waist, linking our fingers together and resting them against her stomach. I lent forward slightly resting my chin on her shoulder and kissed her cheek. She smiled slightly at my gesture but then looked towards her Dad.

She was waiting for his real reaction, he didn't seem to bothered by it earlier, but I guess in the heat of the moment he would of said anything to get that guy out of his house.

Katie had calmed down considerable and seemed to understand. Rob dropped a kiss on to her head and then she exited the kitchen closing the door behind her. I wondered if maybe I should leave and let Emily and her Dad talk. I must have tensed because Emily sensed my sudden train of thought.

"You are not going anywhere, this is as much about you as it is me. So no you don't have to leave." she whispered to me. I nodded slightly against her shoulder. "Well unless you want to leave?" She added now the one tense.

"I'm not going anywhere." I promised quietly.

Rob had been watching us the whole time our little exchange was going on, I wasn't sure if he had heard or not but he decided to break the ice.

"Emily sweetie, I thought you were joking yesterday. Trying to get me to give you a bit more responsibility, mind my own business, if I'd have known you were serious then I wouldn't have just dismissed you like I did. You mother told me she was sure you were lying to." he told her sadly.

I tightened my arms around her waist in reassurance and it seemed to give her all the courage she needed.

"Dad I wasn't joking yesterday. I have been seeing a girl called Naomi, well meet Naomi. Mum only said that because she thinks it's a phase. I'm gay Dad." Emily told him again.

Rob nodded his head a few times.

"And your mother thinks that her brother would be able to straighten you out. Well that's just fucking brilliant that is, what the hell was she thinking? I'm sorry Emily I didn't know otherwise-" he began but Emily cut across him.

"Dad, I don't care what Mum tried to do. I already know that Mum hates me. I want to know what you think?" She asked the question quietly obviously scared that he was going to blow up.

"I think that your mother is a fucking stupid cow is what I think" he replied.

"I'm serious Dad."

"And so am I kiddo, why in god's name did she think that would be a good idea? So your Gay, it's not the end of the world. Like I told that tosser it's a change, something that may take a while to get used to. But I'm not going to turn my back on you Emily. I'm your Dad, I love you no matter what." he answered her seriously and calmly.

Emily immediately freed herself from my arms and through herself at her Dad. He received her with open arms and hugged her as tightly as he had done Katie.

The door clicked behind us again, and I half expected to see Will. Thought he had probably come back. Only I turned to see bitchiest Fitch number one.

"Robert what the hell is this monstrosity of a girl doing in our house?" she spat towards him.

Rob looked up from his hug with Emily and sent a look of disgust her way.

"And what the fuck was the monstrosity that is your brother doing in my house?" he spat back.

Emily moved out of Rob's arms and back over to me. She wrapped her arms around my waist and I lifted my arm laying it across her shoulders. She cuddled into my side. Which successfully earned my a glare off of Jenna. Fuck me if looks could kill I'd be dead.

"Will, he came here to get Emily. He's going to help her Rob." Jenna explained simply.

"Emily doesn't need help you do." he answered matching her tone.

"Rob you don't understand. Emily thinks she's les…. Les….." Jenna couldn't even bring herself to say the word.

"Lesbian?" Rob supplied. Jenna nodded.

"Fucking hell Jen, have you lost the plot altogether? Have you forgotten what he did to Katie? That was his way of discipline back then and I'd bet a penny to a pound he still thinks that's a good way of discipline now. She was 12 Jenna, 12. We haven't seen im in nearly 5 years and you think it would be a good idea to send Emily to stay with him. What the fuck were you thinking?" he answered exasperated waving his arms around in anger.

"Emily needs help." Jenna answered coldly.

"NO YOU NEED FUCKING HELP! Emily's our daughter Jenna, we should love her no matter what. I do. I don't care who or what she is. It's her life and I'm going to let her choose her own. I'm sure Naomi's probably a really nice girl, and if she makes Emily happy then that's all that matters. Emily is my daughter Jenna, if you expect me to disown her or turn my back on her for being gay then you don't know me."

Jenna was about to answer when Rob cut her off.

"Naomi Love, I need to talk to my wife. Could you take Emily and Katie for me? You know get them out of the house?" he asked my politely.

"Of course Mr. Fitch." I answered.

"Please call me Rob, it was nice to meet you. I'd like to get to know you. If it's okay with the girls maybe us four could go for dinner later?" he asked hopefully.

I glanced at Emily face trying to read her expression, she had a grin spread across it at just the suggestion that her Dad wanted to get to know me. I know what to say.

"Yeah sure. I'd like that." I replied and sent him a small smile.

Me and Emily made our way to the kitchen door, when Emily turned back to her Dad.

"Thanks Dad, I love you."

"No worries kiddo, enjoy your afternoon. I'll phone you about dinner later okay? I love you to. And Em don't worry about a thing alright?" he answered her. Emily nodded and we made our way out of the kitchen.

As soon as we had left the room, the shouting started.

Katie was sat at the bottom of the stairs, the three of us immediately made our way out of the house and started walking up the road in silence. Emily took my hand and idly swung them between us once she had linked our fingers together.

What the fuck was that all about? I thought to myself.

* * *

So I know it's shit but I haven't written for this in ages and I kept making fuck up's because im used to writing in third person now because of complicated life my other story. Talking of which if your interested should have another chapter up later for that. Anyways….. Lemme know what you thought of this? Good bad, if your still reading, if you want to hurl abuse at me for dismissing this story for so long? Anything hit that button below. I accept anonymous reviews. All mistakes are mine. Thanks for reading. Skinsstar7 x


	10. Chapter 9

Hey everyone. I'm very pleased that you were all happy to receive an update on this. Glad your all still reading. Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. This chapter is slightly a filler, and I'm not exactly happy with it. But I thought you all deserved an update, plus I don't want to leave it months again before I update lol. So I hope you enjoy. 

**Disclaimer: I don't won skins or the characters. No copyright intended. **

**Next eventful 24 hours - Chapter 9**

* * *

"Katie call us if you need us." Emily shouted after her sister from my front door.

The three of us had walked back to mine in silence. Katie had decided not to come in, saying she wanted to be on her own. Emily reluctantly agreed to let Katie go off on her own after I had reassured Emily she was a big girl and could take care f herself.

"Come on Fitch let's get you inside." I said as I turned to Emily. She smiled and nodded her head. I opened the door gesturing for Emily to go in first holding said door open. I received a scoff for my efforts and some teasing about trying to be a real _gentleman_.

"Hello girls" My mum greets us as we walk in.

Kieran walks out f the kitchen and stands behind her.

"Hello ladies." he greets us in his thick Irish accent.

I turn to look at Emily's face because I know her reaction to seeing our politics teacher here is going to be priceless. I'm right. My girl has a look of shock, confusion and disbelief plastered across her face. I chuckle lightly. She turns to me throwing me a 'what the fuck' look which I find incredible adorable.

"Ems when you look all confused you look really adorable" I inform her.

I'm very aware of my mum cooing at us in the background. Emily ignores my teasing still sporting her 'what the fuck' look succeeding in me bursting out laughing.

I give her a shove in the direction of the stairs and she gets the hint. She walks towards the stairs and I follow behind her.

"Naomi have you got a second?" My mum asks me from behind us. I groan loudly.

"Fucking hell" I mumble to myself and Emily digs me in the ribs for it.

"Yeah Mum." I answer her because I know she'll just follow me up the stairs. "Go up Em's I'll be there in a second." I tell Emily leaning forward over her shoulder and placing a light kiss on her cheek.

My mum waits until Emily has walked up the stairs and has heard my bedroom door close before she speaks.

"I just wanted to ask if everything is alright love?" my mum asks with a small smile. Kieran's run off to fuck knows where. Took off as soon as my mum mentioned talking to me.

"Oh yeah Mum, everything's great. Emily's mum has all but disowned her. There was some bloke in her kitchen that seemed to scare the crap out of Katie. And believe me that isn't an everyday occurrence. And who ever that bloke was, Rob, Emily's Dad , fucking hated him. So yeah thanks never better." I answer her sarcastically.

Then suddenly it hits me. Despite my sarcasm I just told my mum what was going on. I never ever do that. Normally I would have just thrown some witty insult at her. But today I actually let her in. I inform her of the situation. It's still done Naomi Campbell style, in the most sarcastic way possible. But I've opened up. Bloody hell Emily Fitch what are you doing to my ice queen reputation.

My mum smiles at me encouragingly. Like she's silent praising my for my acknowledgment of the situation.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asks softly.

"Right now, all I want to do is go and make sure Emily's okay." I answer honestly.

"Okay love, go check on that girl of yours."

I nod and again head for the direction of the stairs.

"Naomi?"

Jesus Christ now what does she want? Just because I was nice the first time doesn't mean I will be a second time. I turn back around to face my mum again.

"Are you okay though honey? I don't mean everything in general. I mean you?" she asks.

I nod and through a smile her way.

"I know your scared Naomi. I'm not stupid. I know that none of this shit has been about Emily being a girl. I know all the confusion wasn't about your sexuality, but confusion about love itself. That girl is besotted by you. Look after her okay? Don't be a prick." Mum tells me seriously.

I stare at her gob smacked for a few seconds. Am I really that transparent? If my mum and Effy can see it who else can? But then I remember that Effy is just a freak of nature that can actually tell you what your going to say before you even know yourself. And my mum has seen enough shit in this world to have become very wise and perceptive. Specifically when it comes to her own daughter. Me.

"Your right mum, I am scared. But I'm not confused anymore. Well not about Love. I. love. Her. I can't promise not to be a prick because fucked up situations just seem to find me. But I can promise that I won't run away from her anymore. I'll look after her I swear it." I reply back because what's the point in denying it. She knows she's right. I can see it shining in her eyes.

"Okay darling. That's all I wanted to hear. But Naomi if you get scared and decide you need to run, run to me. Because then I can beat the shit out of you and send you back to Emily. Okay?"

I know this is my mums way of saying she's here for me without actually saying it. We've never really done heart to hearts. Probably never will. She knows that usually when ever she gets all deep and meaningful I take off. So this is her roundabout way of telling me that she here for me. I smile at her.

"Okay. And Mum, I might want to talk about it all later." I reply turning back around and starting to walk up the stairs.

"You know where to find me sweetie."

* * *

I walk into my room to find Emily with her back to the door, staring out of my bedroom window. I lean against the doorframe and watch her for a minute or so. I'm once again knocked sideways by how beautiful she is. I can't help but stare at her. I'll never get bored of looking at her. I physically can't stop looking at her.

I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist. She automatically leans back against me sliding her hands down my arms.

I lean down and place my lips against the base of her neck, leaving light loving kisses in a trail up to her ear. She exhales unsteadily as I kiss below her ear lob.

"You really are breathtakingly beautiful." I whisper into her ear.

I blush spreads across her cheeks as she smiles genuinely.

"You don't have to keep telling me that. Because I'm not." she answers softly but quietly.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. And my breath catches in my throat every time I walk into a room to see you standing there." I whisper into her ear again.

I'm almost sure I'm blushing at my own revelation. But fuck it. I don't care. Because I want her to believe me. I don't ever want her to belittle herself or feel self-conscious. Especially around me.

"Who are you? And what have you done with Naomi Campbell?" Emily teases me.

"I am Naomi Campbell." I answer with a smirk. Although she can't see my face I know that'll she'll know I'm smirking. She knows everything I'm thinking. Or doing. It's actually quite unnerving.

"You sure? 'cause the one I know would never have admitted that?" she carries on teasing, and now I can hear the smirk in her voice.

"Yeah well maybe I'm the slightly new and improved Naomi Campbell."

Emily doesn't answer me, just leans back against me trying to get impossibly closer.

"Ems?" I ask after a few minutes silence.

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask gently not wanting to upset her.

Emily turns in my arms so she's facing me and seems to study my face for a few seconds obviously trying to read my expression. Although fuck knows what she's looking for.

"I dunno. Maybe. I just wasn't sure if…. Well….. I thought that maybe….." she answers looking sheepish whilst stumbling over her words.

"You weren't sure if what Hun?" I prompt her.

"I just wasn't sure that if talking about it would have a negative effect on you. I mean, this is probably already a lot for you to deal with and I don't want to scare you off." Emily answers me honestly and I can see the worry in her eyes. She's worried about my reaction to this information.

"Emily?" I say her full name so I know I'll get her full attention.

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to down play situations for my sake. Well not anymore. You can talk to me about anything, everything, whatever you want to. I meant what I said last night. I'm not going anywhere." I reassure her. "So do you want to talk about it?" I ask again.

"Maybe. I do have something to ask you though." Emily replies as she reaches forward and wraps her arms around my neck.

"Go on then." I urge her.

"What the fucking hell is our politics teacher doing in your house?"

I chuckle at her question.

"He seeing my mum." I explain.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Do you not find that like weird? Or disturbing or I dunno. Just strange?" she asks me while scrunching her nose up.

"Nope, because nothing can be weirder than when he tried to kiss me." I reply.

Anger washes over her face.

"He what?" she asks whilst removing her arms from around my neck.

I grab her hands and slide her arms back around my neck.

"Ages ago. Forget about it." I answer before leaning in and giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

I pull away and watch her as she seems to struggle with something.

"What's the matter Ems?"

"I do want to talk about it. But I think Katie should be here." Emily explains.

"Okay, so do you want to go and find Katie?" I ask.

"Not yet. Can we just stay here for a bit? Just me and you?" she asked sweetly.

And really how can I refuse? I've never been able to say no to her.

"Course we can." I reply sending her a smile whilst I take her hand and lead her over to the bed.

* * *

**There we have it chapter 9. This was originally going to be about 10 chapters, but now I think it's going to be slightly longer. I'm also really sorry if there are any mistakes, but I like a real dickhead wrote this straight after writing the latest chapter of complicated life and wrote the whole thing in 3rd**** person before realising. So I had to re-write it. Lol. Anyway Let me know by hitting that button below. Thoughts/comments/predictions. I'm happy to hear whatever you've got to say. Thanks for reading. All mistakes are mine. Skinstar7 x **


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello all. It's been ages again I know. I'm so sorry. Really there's good reason for my disappearing of the face of the earth, but I've just updated complicated life and wrote a sort of short version of an explanation. So if your interested read the A/N on there and it will enlighten you all a little on me being MIA. i won't bore you all or myself by typing it out on here again though lol. i will just say i am extremely sorry. **

**Thank you all for your reviews last chapter i really appreciate them. Now i'll get on with it shall I? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins or the characters. Wasn't wrapped up under my x-mas tree as a present :(. No copyright intended. **

**Next eventful 24 hours - chapter 10 **

**

* * *

**"I thought I told you two I wanted to be on my own." Katie snapped not bothering to turn and look at me and Emily as we approached her.

She'd texted Emily half an hour ago telling Emily she was sat at Bristol habour. After a ten minute debate me and Emily finally decided to come and find her.

"Thought you could use a friend." I offered sheepishly.

"Nobody fucking asked you Campbell." Katie snapped again.

Emily's eyes flashed to me, I sent a smile her way letting her know it was okay. Emily sat down next to Katie and gently took her hand.

"Katie it isn't Naomi's fault Mum called Will, don't take it out on her. At the moment she's clueless." Emily told Katie softly.

I noticed Katie had left the Fitch's house in nothing more than a t-shirt. It was bloody freezing out here and she was shivering her arse off. I slipped my coat off and took a step forward, leaning down and hanging my coat on her shoulders. She turned her head and looked at me in surprise.

"You looked cold." I stated simply. "Don't worry Katie my gay germs aren't contagious." I told her with a smirk sitting down on the other side of her.

"I know that, I just didn't expect... actually it doesn't matter. Just like thanks yer?" she answered me, letting go of Emily's hand to slip her arms into my coat.

"Not a problem." I gave her a small smile. "Someone want to tell me what the fuck that was all about?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

To my surprise it was Katie that answered me.

"When I was twelve, I had a boyfriend that was sixteen. In the guy's defence, he thought i was the same age as him, I mean I dressed like I was and had the attitude of a sixteen year old. The guy had no reason to think otherwise. About two months before mine and Emily's thirteenth birthday, the guy i was seeing, Greg, took me to a house party. I got wasted, and I do mean utterly utterly fucked. I went home completely off my face, so pissed I couldn't remember my own name." Katie paused and looked to Emily.

"Mum went up the wall." Emily continued the story on. "Dad may seem like the strict one, but really it's Mum. Dad's laid back in comparison. She insisted that it was the people round here influencing Katie, bit like she's saying about you. She managed to convince Dad that it would be a good idea for Katie to spend some time away from Bristol. That's where Will fucking come along. Katie went to stay with him, happy that she would be getting to spend time with our older cousin, Bethany. Beth was fifteen at the time "

"Except it wasn't like a holiday at all." katie interupted. "He locked me in a room, told me freedom was a privelege, I had to earn it. Short version of the story I stayed there right up until about three weeks before our birthday. I snuck out through the window, except Will caught me sneaking back in. He hit me once, twice, three times. I lost conciousness after counting the ninth punch to the face. Beth burst in the room hearing me shouting and hit her Dad over the head with a vase. I didn't see that, I was out cold. She phoned Mum and Dad and they came and got me. Beth left as well, lived with us for the rest of the year. She left ours at sixteen. She's at uni now, she's never seen Will since. Neither have we, until now." Katie finished.

For some reason i couldn't fathom I reached out and took Katie's hand trying to offer some form of comfort. To my utter disbelief, instead of pulling her hand away in disgust like i expected, she gives my fingers a small squeeze. Everything suddenly falls into place and now I understand why Effy hitting her over the head with a rock affected her so much.

I mean anyone would be effected by getting knocked unconscious but it had already happened to Katie once. She had already gone through the experience of getting beaten and knocked unconscious, gone through the mental torture of having to deal with the memories, the flashbacks. Had to go through dealing with the physical scars and the bruises a beating leaves. And to top it all, the damage had been caused by none other than her own uncle. And then she had been made to re live the experience, by Effy.

Explained a lot if I was being honest, Katie's whole bitch facade. The mask she wore, the front she put up. She was alot like me in a way. Used a front, an invisible barrier. She didn't push people away in the same fashion I did, I kept people away before they even got close. The ice queen persona was in place as soon as I met someone new. They didn't stand a chance right from the off, well except Emily.

Katie let people get close, let them be her friend. Let them get to know her, only the version she wanted them to know though and be friends with her. When they got that little bit to close though, started to see a slice off the real Katie, she would be an utter bitch to them. Go out of her way to be horrible to them and eventually people would get pissed off with being treated like shit and leave, leave her on her own. And then Katie would be left dealing with the pain that I had protected myself from my whole life. Lose.

"I'm sorry." I finally said to Katie breaking the silence.

"Don't be." She scoffed. "I don't need the pity. It was a long time ago, I've dealt with it."

I shook my head. "I didn't mean for what he did, I knew you wouldn't want my pity. I meant for not doing anything earlier, if I'd have known I would have ripped his bollocks off myself."

Katie laughed lightly. "S'okay. You backed me up anyway, by standing next to me so cheers I guess." katie shrugged at the end.

"Right come on, I dunno about you two but I'm fucking starving. Mine for lunch?" I ask trying to lighten the mood.

"Nai, you can't fucking cook." Emily teases.

"But I have a mother who can." I fire right back.

* * *

"Campbell, coat." Katie says chucking it to me as we enter my front door.

Kerian walks out from the kitchen, and me and Emily both burst out laughing at the look on Katie face.

"What the fucking bollocking wank are you doing here?" Katie exclaims sporting the same 'what the fuck' look Emily had.

"Katie, Kerian's seeing Gina, Naomi's mum." Emily explains still chuckling.

"Nice to see you again to Miss. Fitch." Kerian says sarcastically before disappearing into the front room.

"Jesus fucking christ." Katie says looking at me. "And to think Emily defends you saying your as normal as us. Don't see no bloody teacher in our house."

I go to answer but my mum bursts out of the kitchen.

"Girls." my mum says happily "Great timing, I've just made pasta for lunch. There's enough for the three of you come on, come in the kitchen."

I roll my eyes but walk into the kitchen regardless, Katie and Emily follow me.

Surprisingly lunch passes without a glitch. I just wish I knew it wouldn't last long.

* * *

**So there we go chapter 10. I know its short but it's better than nothing right? Thoughts/comments/predictions? you know what to do. Hit the button below and lemme know. i accept anonymous reviews. all mistakes are mine. thanks for reading. Skinsstar7 xx**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey all, How are we? This isn't overly long i know, but im trying to keep momentum going with the story. Now... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins or the characters. No copyright intended. **

**Next eventful 24 hours - chapter 11**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

Me, Emily and katie finished lunch. As were clearing up, because Emily insisted we should, I hear the doorbell go. I leave the kitchen and walked to the front door, drying my hands on a tea towel. I open the door and I'm greeted by none other than Effy Stonem. Smrik plastered on her face as mysterious sea Blue eyes scan the expression on my face. I stepped out shutting the door behind me. She turns slightly so were face to face.

"Hey." She says so casually, so dismissivly, I feel my blood boil.

I lift my right hand slapping her hard across the face. Effy's head whips to the side but she doesn't seem surprized. She raises her hand to her cheek turning her head back to face me.

"I guess I deserved that after what I did." she says. "I never thought I'd see the day you defended Katie though"

"You think that was for what you did to Katie. Fuck me Eff, how wrong are you? Where's your all seeing abilites gone?" I begin my anger not dissipating one bit. "That was for fucking off, without telling me or anybody where you were going. Bloody hell Effy you do get yourself into some shit situations. If it wasn't for the factor that I know Katie is more than capable of handling herself, I'd tear you from limb to limb for what you did to her. That slap was for leaving me worried sick, one fucking text was all I got." My voice raises throughout my rant but I try hard to keep it down fully aware Emily and katie are inside.

"So you are defending Katie?" Effy asks eyebrows raised. "And by the way I never knew you cared so much." she adds teasingly on the end.

"I have to, she's Emily's sister. And don't be pissing smart with me."

"Finally realised your in love with her huh?" Effy asks looking bored.

"Yup, told her so last night." I answer honestly.

"About fucking time to. Only took you the whole year to realise. Making you feel good now?" Effy asks, a teasing expression on her face.

"I knew Effy. From the moment I meet her. I knew. I was scared though. There's a distinctive difference between the two. And yeah, yeah it is." I reply, calmer now.

"I know there is. I'm proud of you though, you know for doing something about it. Not letting fear rule. Something I've never been good at." Effy says.

For once her mask is down she's being completely honest with me, actually opening up. She sits down leaning her back against the wall of my house. I sit down next to her. Effy pulls a packet of cigereetes and a lighter from fuck know's where and hands me one. She lights her own and hands me the lighter. We sit in complete silence for a few minutes.

"Why are you back Eff?" I break the silence.

"Freddie." Effy states simply like it's the answer to all.

I open my mouth to answer but the front door opens and out steps my girlfriend.

"Babe are you coming back in it's..." Emily trails off as soon as her eyes land of Effy. "What the fuck is she doing here?" Emily spits at me.

"Em." I warn. "Remember what i said this morning?"

Emily nods but her eyes give her away. Fuck she's angry.

"Emily, go inside. We'll be in soon okay?" I ask, looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Yeah, okay." And she dissapears back through the door slamming it behind her.

"Everyone really hates me." Effy states "Maybe this wasn't a good idea at all." She muses.

"You said you were back because of Freddie?" I question. She nods.

"Like you I decided fear of rejection and fucking up couldn't rule my life forever. I've already fucked up with Cook and Freddie. I can't make things any worse, so I might as well face it all instead of running away." Effy explains.

"Good!" I comment throwing my fag away. Effy copies my action standing up.

"Right let's do this starting with Katie fucking Fitch." Effy tells me heading towards the door.

"How'd you know?" I ask standing up and following her.

"Yours and Emily's silent exchange wasn't very silent." Effy answers smirking at me, before pushing the door and walking in.

Effy enters through the kitchen door, her expression blank. Katie looks her up and down before her eyes fill up with rage. She charges at Effy with speed, punching her square in the face before she grabs her hair and smashes her head on the wall behind her with a scream.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU WHORE! YOU FUCKED UP EVERYTHING EVERYTHING!" Katie shouts in Effy's face before pulling her down and kneeing her in the ribs.

Effy just takes it, her expression still blank as Katie screams in her face and lands violent blow after blow. I see Emily take a step forward ready to intervene, but I look up meeting her eyes, shaking my head no. She steps back leaning back against the counter.

Katie needs to do this, and I know this is what Effy expected. What she wanted. Katie to get a little bit of justice for her actions. I flinch as I hear bone crack as Katie stands on tip toes to headbutt Effy straight across the bridge of the nose. I stand and watch my girlfriends sister beating the shit out of my best friend helplessly. Secrectly I'm cheering for Effy to defend herself, but I'd never admit that to Emily or Katie.

I'm not justifling what Effy did, but Katie did try to strangle her. To my relief Effy finally raises her hands grabbing hold of Katie's arms. They sturggle for a minute as Katie tries to shake her off, still screaming obsentitys at Effy.

"I'm sorry Katie. I'm so fucking sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Effy whispers over and over.

The struggle goes on for another minute before Katie collaspes into Effy's arms sobbing. She grips Effy's t-shirt so hard I think it's going to rip. Effy catches her, holding her up and pulling Katie to her.

"It's alright, I've got you. I'm sorry." Effy whispers, pulling Katie over to a chair as they both collapse down onto it.

I'm surprized to say the least. The last thing I expected was Katie to collapse down into the arms of a girl that nearly killed her. But by the look on Effy's face she expected this to. Guess her all seeing abilities haven't fucked off after all. Emily walks over to me wrapping herself up in my arms and buryng her head in my neck. It's clear she hates seeing Katie like this. I kiss the side of her head repeatidly, wrapping my arms tighter around her. Effy sends me a genuine smile over the top of Katie's head. A smile that says it's about time she saw me and Emily like this. I send a small one back.

After a few minutes, Katie's sobs subside and she pulls away from Effy furiously wiping her eyes clearly embarrased.

"I hate you." Katie tells her. Effy nods unfazed. "But I'll drop the charges." she adds.

"Thank you Katie." Effy replies gratefully.

"Don't thank me, Thank Campbell over there."

"Me?" I question confused.

"She is your best friend is she not?" Katie asks. I nod still dumbfonded. "Well me sending my sister's, girlfriends, bestfriend to prison won't exactly help you two's fucking releationship will it?" She questions.

"I guess not." I say.

Emily pulls away from me, and walks over to Effy slapping her round the back of the head.

"I would punch you, but seeing as katie headbutted you I don't think that would be fair." Emily told her before pulling up a seat across from Effy. "Where's the handprint from? Katie never slapped you?" Emily questions inspecting Effy's cuts and bruises.

"Me." I answer for Effy. "I slapped her. MUM!" I shout.

My mum comes strolling into the kitchen pretending like she wouldn't have heard anything. She pretends to ignore Effy's battered apperance and katie's disheavled one.

"Yes love?" she asks me.

"Where's the disinfectant?"

"Upstairs bathroom sweetie." She answers before disappearing.

I walk over to the freezer, grabbing a bag of ice.

"Eff. Come on." I demand, walking out of the kitchen and just expecting her to follow me.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

I Flip the toliet lid down as I enter the bathroom.

"Sit." I tell Effy who's lingering in the door. "And take off your t-shirt."

"Naomi, your girlfriends downstairs, I hardly think that's approriate." She quips.

"Just do it. I need to look at your ribs." I answer fishing around in the bathroom cabniet for disinfectant.

Effy pulls her t-shirt off and sits down on the lid of the toilet. I walk out of the bathroom, grabbing some towels from the cupboard on the landing, before re-entering the bathroom. Grabbing the bag of ice, I wrap some in a towel before handing it to Effy.

"Hold that on your ribs." I instruct and Effy complies without protesting.

I run some luke warm water in the sink, tipping in some disinfectant. Dipping the towel into the water, i turn to Effy.

"Tip your head up." again she complies.

I grab her chin wiping the blood from her lip, I hear her hiss as the disinfectant gets into her split lip. I continue repeating the process over and over cleaning the various cuts across her face from Katie's blows. Man that girl can throw a mean right hook. Effy's got a split lip, a bloody nose, a cut across her right cheekbone and a gash across her left eyebrow.

"Effy, you need to go to hospital. I think the cut on your eyebrow needs stitches. Not to mention all your other injuries, that's without me looking at your ribs. You need to see a doctor." i tell her breaking the slience.

"No fucking way." Effy says. "I hate hospitals, and i deserved everything i got off of her." she replies.

"I'm not saying you didn't. Doesn't change the fact you need to see a doctor though. Eff why'd you let her beat the shit out of you? i know you could have defended yourself sooner if you wanted to." I ask.

"'Cause she needed to do it. There just cuts and bruises, they'll heal. This way katie feels she got even. I can live the pain if it means she gets on ounce of her dignity back. Me and Freddie humilated her, they least i can do is give her back a piece of her reputation." Effy answers with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Right, get in the shower, get clean. I'll find you some clothes, and then were going down the hospital." I tell her in a tone of voice that leaves no room for arguments.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

"Where's Katie?" I question Emily as a re-enter my kitchen.

"Gone home. Dad phoned." Emily answers. "How's Effy?" She asks.

"Like you actually care." It comes out harsher than I wanted it to.

"Don't be a bitch Naomi, it isn't my fault Katie decided to beat seven bells out of her. Anyway she deserved it." Emily answered me with a sharp edge to her voice. "If I didn't care I wouldn't have asked."

"I know I'm sorry. She needs to go to hospital." I reply, tone apoligetic.

"So we'll take her." Emily tells me simply.

"Your sure?" I ask, double checking.

"Course I am. Naom's?"

"Hmmmm?"

"I love you." Emily says, the twingle in her eyes gone.

I guess me snapping at her has made her insecure again. Can't say I blame her really. It's going to take her a while to convince her I'm not about to fuck off.

"Come here." I reply, spreading my arms wide.

Emily happily walks over to me throwing herself at me. I stumble backwards from the force, chuckling. Emily pushes her lips to mine and I smile into the kiss. She pulls back, resting her forehead on mine.

"I love you too. I'm sorry for snapping. Today's just getting weirder and weirder." I reassure her.

"If you play nice, I'll give you a massage later to relieve the stress" Emily promised with a cheeky grin.

"You Miss. Fitch, have got yourself a deal." I reply winking at her. "Right I've got to find Effy some clothes. Back in five." I told her planting a chaste kiss on her lips and leaving the room.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

**Coolbeans17 - I know what you mean even i had to go back and read the story again before I wrote chapter 10 lol :/! And i agree i do have to keep this going, you have my full permission to shout at me and kick me into shape if updates stop on this again. Thanks for reviewing :D xx**

**Inukye - I'm glad you love the story :)! And the dynamic of Naomi and Emily. Thank you for saying you think I have a talent for writing, that's a really nice compliment to recieve :) because English in general was never a strong point of mine hehe. Thanks for reviewing :D xx**

**Lumagoo1015 - Did you guess what the glitch was? :) Thanks for your review :D xx**

**Thank you to everyone else who read the last chapter or read and reviewed previouslly. And to anyone who has favouriated this or added it to there alerts. :)! **

**There you go a little bit of drama for you all. Hope you enjoyed? You know what to do hit that button below, leave me thoughts/comments/predictions. All mistakes are my own. I accept anonymous reviews. Thanks for reading. :) Skinsstar7 xx **


End file.
